brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
The SSBB Domain Podcast
History The SSBB Domain Podcast is hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83 and Naos. Every week they get together and discuss all of the latest news going on at the forum. They also break down one Brawl Character every week in their "Brawl Character Analysis" to analyze and critique them.....discussing their pros & cons, where they rate on the Tier List, etc etc. They also make mention of particular brawlers who play that character extremely well so it's best you polish up on your main cause if you use them well, your name can be mentioned as an example. Every week they also pick a NEW Brawler that catches their eye and discuss them in a "Best Domain Newcomer Of The Week" or they may touch down upon a veteran in a "Best Domain Veteran Of The Week". JJ83 is mixing it up to keep the listeners always interested! In addition to Brawl, they also talk about other games and what's going on in the real world too. The "Hot Topics On The Domain" usually highlights on some of the topics in the SSBB General Chat area or in the Brawler Battle Threads. The "Off Topics" usually pertains to some other interesting subjects not having to do with the Domain that Kagato, JJ83 and Naos would like to address. Also, they have their own Mailbag which allows the Domainers to ask them questions in a certain thread to possibly be answered during the end of a Podcast. Believe it or not, the hottest feuds & rivalries on the SSBB Domain are always mentioned in the Podcast so if you and someone else are having at it, be warned...we will look into both sides of the argument and throw in our two cents. Also like our good buddy Crazy constantly says: "This Podcast is not to spread violence!" Due to schedule conflicts with Kagato and limited time on his sister's computer......Crazy no longer hosts the SSBB Domain Podcast. Naos is officially the new 3rd host of the show. He is filling the gap quite nicely and seems to be very outgoing with fellow regulars JJ83 and Kagato. Not to mention they have been getting some special guest hosts in recent Podcasts! Here is a list of all the Podcasts done so far and who has partaken in them. *SSBB Domain Podcast #1 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83 and Crazy. *SSBB Domain Podcast #2 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83 and Crazy. *SSBB Domain Podcast #3 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83 and Jon. *SSBB Domain Podcast #4 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Hcfwesker. *SSBB Domain Podcast #5 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Ivan209. *SSBB Domain Podcast #6 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Axelpurplemissle<3. *SSBB Domain Podcast #7 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, and Naos. *SSBB Domain Podcast #8 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Jon.. Facts * Kagato & JJ83 are the ONLY two hosts to be on EVERY Podcast. *Crazy is the ONLY host to not be on EVERY Podcast. *Jon substitute hosted for Crazy in Podcast #3. *Naos made his Co-Hosting debut in Podcast #4. *Hcfwesker was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #4. *Ivan209 was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #5. *Axelpurplemissle<3 was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #6 *JJ83 suffered a bad throat cold while doing Podcast #3. *Podcast #1 & Podcast #5 were the only two to not feature a Mailbag Segment. *Podcast #8 is Jon's 2nd official Podcast! *Podcast #5 was cut short due to a recording error. *Podcast #6 is the last Podcast to be done in 2009! *Podcast #7 is the first Podcast to be done in 2010! *Podcast #1, #2 and #7 are the only ones to not feature a Special Guest Host. *Podcast #4 featured an SSBB Domain Artist Showdown between JJ83 & Naos. *Podcast #6 featured a TV Theme Songs Guessing Game between all the hosts. *Podcast #4 featured Kagato's "Thy Quotes Of D~End" Segment with classical music! *Podcast #6 is the first Podcast to be done in the early morning hours. 10AM to be exact! *Podcast #2 Crazy suffered technical difficulties leaving Kagato & JJ83 to do most of it alone. *Podcast #6 holds the record for the LONGEST Podcast to be recorded at 1 hour and 58 Minutes! *Podcast #1 holds the record for the SHORTEST Podcast to be recorded at 40 Minutes and 21 seconds! Category:SSBB Domain Podcast